Secret Love
by Kareta Hana
Summary: No Summary ...


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke X Hinata**

 _Aku sudah tidak menghitung lagi berapa malam telah bersamanya dan merasakan tubuhnya yang anehnya terasa hangat ketika kami bersentuhan. Bertolak belakang dengan ekspresi dingin yang selalu dia tampilkan diwajahnya. Sasuke selalu tidur membelakangi tubuhku tapi ketika malam dimana tubuhnya menginginkanku, dia bisa menjadi seperti binatang buas yang siap memangsa dan tubuhku hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang sasuke lakukan. Tubuhnya yang kekar selalu bisa menguasai tubuhku yang jauh lebih kecil darinya. Kami tidak pernah berbicara dengan kata-kata, hanya tubuh kami yang selalu menjadi perantara. Aku dan sasuke tidak seharusnya bersama, dia memiliki seseorang yang jauh disana menunggunya untuk kembali. Pernah sekali aku melihat foto gadis itu diponselnya dan mereka sedang tersenyum bersama, sebuah senyuman yang belum pernah dia perlihatkan padaku,_ kata hinata di dalam hati ketika melihat punggung sasuke yang membelakanginya.

"ah- aku membangunkanmu?" kata hinata ketika menyadari sasuke memeluknya dari belakang dan menjilat bagian belakang lehernya.

Sasuke menarik tubuh hinata, "apa yang kau lakukan di balkon sini?" tanya sasuke, tangannya sudah meyelinap kebalik pakaian tidur hinata, "ingin melakukannya disini?"

"disini dan disana sama saja, bukan?" kata hinata membiarkan laki-laki itu menjamah tubuhnya. Tangannya yang kasar karena terlalu sering memegang bola rugby terasa kasar dikulit hinata yang lembut, di beberapa bagian tubuh sasuke pun sering terlihat luka yang masih basah, "ah sasuke kakiku…" baru selang 15 menit mereka berhenti berhubungan intim malam ini jadi kaki hinata masih terasa lemas jika harus melakukannya lagi.

Tubuh mungil hinata bukanlah suatu masalah besar bagi sasuke yang dalam sekejap bisa mengangkatnya. Batangnya yang besar telah masuk kedalam tubuh hinata dan mulutnya mencumbu leher hinata yang menegadah karena merasakan tusukan dari sasuke. Gerakan sasuke selalu lembut tapi malam ini benar-benar berbeda, vitalitasnya jadi tinggi dan membuat gerakannya sedikit kasar. "nnaaah" lenguh hinata ketika sauske memaju mundurkan pinggangnya.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga hinata, "kalau kau tidak bisa diam. Orang lain bisa mendengar kita" bisik sasuke kemudian menjilat telinga hinata.

"aaaahhhnnn…" hinata menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Siapa yang tahan dengan bisikan sasuke di susul dengan jilatan di telinga. Tapi hinata benar-benar harus merendahkan volume suaranya karena hubungan mereka adalah hubungan rahasia, bukan hanya dari 'kekasih' sasuke, tapi dari seluruh teman-temannya termasuk tim rugby konoha institute diamana sasuke bermain dalam kejuaraan rugby tingkat universitas. Sasuke bertemu dengan hinata ketika hinata masuk sebagai manajer tim rugby menggantikan tenten yang kala itu sedang sakit, saat pertama bertemupun sasuke sudah menyita perhatian hinata dan siapa yang sangka sasuke mendekati hinata ketika orang-orang tidak ada.

"aaahhhhnnnn, sasuke" teriak hinata ketika sasuke memasukkan batangnya dari belakang. Posisinya sekarang membuat hinata mengingat setahun lalu ketika musim liburan sekolah dan hinata menjadi langganan part-time sebagai manajer rugby karena saat liburan pun hinata tetap tinggal di asrama sekolah. Saat itu memang hanya tinggal sasuke dan hinata yang tidak pulang ke rumah dan tinggal di asrama selama liburan. Sasuke mulai merayunya karena hampir setiap saat (kecuali saat sasuke harus latihan) mereka terus bersama, sore itu hujan deras dan sasuke baru kembali ke asrama dengan pakaiannya yang penuh lumpur kemudian ketika hinata menyiapkan makan malam bersama di dapur asrama sasuke memeluknya dari belakang, tubuh hinata lemas ketika sasuke menyelipkan tangannya kebalik pakaiannya, tubuhnya bergetar ketika sasuke mulai mencumbu dadanya kemudian air matanya menetes ketika sasuke menusukkan batangnya dari belakang. Itu kali pertama hinata menyerahkan keperawanannya kepada seseorang yang bahkan tidak dia sukai. Sebenarnya tidak sulit bagi hinata untuk menyukai sasuke, karena dia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tatapan dingin yang kerap sasuke perlihatkan kepada orang-orang. Wajah sasuke yang tenang ketika tertidur disamping hinata membuatnya terhanyut dan ingin selalu bersamanya.

 _Andai saja hal ini terus terjadi. "_ ugh!" lenguh hinata ketika sasuke mengeluarkan semennya di dalam tubuhnya. Semen itu terasa hangat memenuhi tubuh hinata dan sikap lembut sasuke yang membawanya berbaring kembali ke tempat tidur membuat hinata bisa terlelap sampai pagi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim rugby konoha institute adalah tim elit rugby yang dimiliki oleh konoha institute, setiap tahunnya mereka selalu langganan juara nasional dalam turnamen rugby nasional antar universitas. Tahun ini pun tim rugby akan mengikuti pertandingan tersebut, oleh karena itu kebanyakan anggota tim tidak kembali ke rumah saat liburan sekolah selama sebulan ini untuk berlatih di lapangan rugby dekat asrama sekolah. Asrama konoha intitute adalah fasilitas yang diberikan oleh pihak sekolah kepada mahasiswanya yang letaknya jauh dibelakang gedung sekolah utama. Saat liburan sekolah kebanyakan siswa akan pergi kerumah mereka masing-masing tapi beberapa siswa juga memutuskan untuk tinggal diasrama karena beberapa alasan. Tidak ada pembeda antara asrama laki-laki atau asrama perempuan, mereka berada dalam satu gedung besar dan hanya dibatasi oleh lorong.

Liburan semester ini pun hinata tetap tinggal di asrama sekolah untuk menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan. Ketika liburan sekolah seperti sekarang atau libur akhir pekan ketika hinata tetap tinggal diasrama setiap malam sasuke akan menyelinap ke kamar hinata tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain kemudian sasuke akan kembali ke kamarnya sebelum yang lainnya bangun.

Begitu juga dengan pagi ini, sasuke sudah pergi dari kamar hinata ketika dia masih berada di alam mimpi. "ah tubuhku sakit semua" eluh hinata yang membenamkan wajahnya dibantal. Tubuhnya terasa malas untuk bergerak hari ini.

Tok tok tok. "hinata sampai kapan kau mau tidur? Cepat bangun dan sarapan" itu suara ino yang selalu membangunkannya setiap pagi, "hinata!" teriaknya karena tidak ada jawaban dari hinata.

"aku bangun" teriak hinata agar suaranya terdengar keluar oleh ino. Hinata duduk di pinggir kasur dan meraih pakaianya yang terjatuh dilantai karena sasuke membukanya dengan kasar semalam. Kamar itu masih dipenuhi oleh harum cologne yang sering dipakai sasuke. Hinata bangun dan memakai celana pendeknya dan tanktop sebelum keluar kamar menyusul teman-temannya.

"hinata apa yang kau lakukan, cepat duduk" kata tenten ketika melihat hinata tertegun didepan pintu ruang makan, "ambil makananmu dan duduk" tambah tenten. Liburan kali ini pun tenten memutuskan untuk tinggal diasrama karena tim rugby sekolah akan latihan sepanjang liburan untuk menghadapi turnamen yang tinggal sebentar lagi.

Hinata tertegun ketika banyak pelajar pria di ruang makan ini, "kenapa pelajar pria juga ada disini?" tnaya hinata ketika selesai mengambil makanannya.

"kau tahu hanya kita disini yang menghabiskan musim liburan di sekolah" kata ino menunjuk kearah hinata, "jadi mereka akan bersama kita selama liburan ini. ngomong-ngomong ada apa dengan pakaianmu heh? Tidak terlalu seksi?" tanya ino.

Hinata memutar-mutar makanannya di meja, "itu… aku pikir tidak akan ada pelajar laki-laki jadi hanya memakai pakaian yang semalam. Maaf" kata hinata menyesal.

"tapi, pakaianmu sedikit sobek disini" tenten menusuk bagian yang sobek di tanktopnya. Hinata sendiri tidak menyadari kalau bajunya sobek. "belilah pakaian baru" kata tenten.

Zap! Seseorang menaruhkan jaket ke tubuh hinata. Laki-laki rambut panjang itu adalah neji hyuuga. Hinata sudah menganggapnya seperti kakak baginya. "lain kali pakai baju yang benar" kata neji acuh tidak acuh.

Hinata memakai jaket yang diberikan oleh neji dan mengancingnya sampai ke dagu. Hinata melihat sasuke yang berjalan melewati mejanya, laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak melihat kearahnya dan hanya berjalan lruus menuju meja disebelah hinata untuk makan bersama teman-temannya.

"hinata apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini? Apa anak klub gambar ada kegiatan pagi ini?" tanya Temari Sabaku, mahasiswa transfer tahun ketiga.

"uh? Tidak ada sepertinya, tapi aku akan pergi ke lab untuk mengambil kuas lukisku" jawab hinata dengan ramah. Hinata meninggalkan kuas lukisnya kemarin karena terburu-buru keluar lab.

Temari mendekatkan diri kepada hinata, "mau membantuku tidak?" tanya temari, "aku akan membayarmu" katanya lagi.

Bayaran selama musim libur sekolah? Kenapa tidak, pikir hinata. "apa itu?" tanya hinata.

"aku sedang mengerjakan proyek. Bisa kau membantuku mengerjakannya?" tanya temari, "kau pernah memiliki pengalaman dalam mengerjakan proyek film dengan neji. Jadi aku minta tolong" katanya lagi.

"baiklah" terima hinata, "aku akan ke tempatmu setelah mengambil kuas" kata hinata. Hinata segera pergi ke lab gambarnya yang berada di gedung sebelah asrama untuk mengambil kuas. Saat kembali dari lab dan akan pergi ketempat temari, hinata berpapasan dengan sasuke yang memakai seragam rugby sekolah. Benar juga, 2 bulan lagi kejuaraan nasional dimulai semua anggota klub terus berlatih sampai sekarang.

Sasuke melirik kearah hinata ketika mereka berpapasan tapi sasuke langsung berpura-pura membenarkan topinya ketika melihat hinata tersenyum kearahnya.

Sikap sasuke yang seperti itu sudah biasa diterima oleh hinata dan ketika sasuke melakukan itu, hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas. Hinata kemudian pergi ke tempat temari sesuai perjanjian ketika sarapan pagi tadi. "temari, aku masuk" kata hinata membuka pintu kamar temari namun dia terkejut ketika shikamaru juga berada didalam kamar temari dan mereka sedang melakukan hubungan intim, nampaknya mereka berdua tidak mendengar kedatangan hinata "aku akan menunggu sebentar lagi" kata hinata pelan-pelan menutup pintu kamar temari.

Hinata kembali ke lab gambarnya dan mulai membuat beberapa sketsa. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia kehabisan bahan untuk digambar, "tidak ada yang bisa di gambar" eluh hinata. Pada saat seperti ini hinata akan menggambar buah atau patung ada ada di sekitar sekolah tapi semuanya sudah digambar oleh hinata. Kemudian hinata membuka jendela lab dan melihat keluar. Dari lab gambar hinata terlihat langsung lapangan yang sedang digunakan untuk latihan oleh para anggota Rugby. Kemudian hinata mendapatkan ide untuk bahan gambarnya, dia menggambar sasuke yang menjadi Quarterback untuk tim rugby, "aku akan membuatnya tampan" kata hinata mulai menarikan pensilnya diataas buku sketsanya.

Braaak! "hiii" tiba-tiba pintu lab terbuka dan membuat hinata kaget lalu menjatuhkan buku sketsanya keluar jendela. Temari berada di depan pintu, wajahnya memerah mendekat kearah hinata. "temari apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya hinata.

"kau!" teriak temari sampai terdengar keluar gedung, "kenapa tidak datang ke kamarku!"

Hinata menghela nafasnya dalam, "kau… sedang bersama shikamaru bagaimana bisa aku mengganggu! Lain kali kalau sedang melakukan itu kunci pintunya!" teriak hinata kesal.

"eh? Kau melihat kami?" wajah temari semakin memerah mendengar hal itu. "ah sudah tidak usah bahas itu. Ayo bantu aku" kata temari menarik tangan hinata.

Seharian ini hinata disibukkan dengan membantu pekerjaan temari dalam proyek filmnya. Temari meminta bantuan hinata karena sebelumnya hinata pernah mengerjakan proyek seperti ini juga bersama Neji. Tugas hinata adalah menambahkan beberapa animasi menggunakan computer grafis kedalam video itu. Banyak sekali scene yang harus diberikan animasi, sampai sore ini pun baru seperempat yang bisa hinata kerjakan.

Hinata merenggangkan tubuhnya berjalan kembali kemarnya sampai dia teringat akan buku sketsanya yang jauh keluar jendela lab tadi, "oiya! Buku sketsaku! Jangan sampai ada yang melihat, akan berbahaya" kata hinata kemudian berlari terburu-buku keluar gedung, "dimana dia, kalau dari luar jendela lab kan harusnya disini" gumam hinata yang mencari di semak-semak.

"kau mencari ini?" sasuke memegang buku sketsa milik hinata.

"ah… iya" jawab hinata canggung, selama ini dia tidak benar-benar pernah berhadapan dengan sasuke seperti ini, "kau… melihat isinya?" tanya hinata untuk memastikan.

"tidak. Tidak ada alasan aku harus melihat buku orang lain" jawab sasuke.

Hinata menghela nafas lega, "untunglah…" gumamnya pelan.

"aku… tidak bisa ke kamarmu malam ini" kata sasuke tiba-tiba, "ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan" tambahnya. Sasuke memberikan buku sketsa itu kepada hinata dan berjalan melewatinya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Hinata memeluk buku sketsanya di dada dan melihat kearah sasuke berjalan. Hinata melihat baju seragam sasuke yang sobek dan luka darah di bagian punggung sasuke, "anggota rugby berlatih terlalu keras lagi" gumam hinata.

Hinata kembali ke kamarnya dan membersihkan diri kemudian dia teringat kembali dengan luka di tubuh sasuke. Hinata melirik kearah salep di atas meja yang sering dia gunakan ketika terluka. Hinata bersiap-siap diri ketika jam malam dimulai, dia memakai tanktop dan celana pendeknya serta jaket kemudian menyelinap ke asrama laki-laki. "dimana kamarnya" gumam hinata. Tidak sulit mencari kamar sasuke karena setiap kamar ditempel nama penghuni kamar. Hinata mencoba membuka pintu kamar sasuke, "oh? Tidak dikunci" katanya pelan. Ketika hinata masuk tidak ada orang didalam kamar tapi dia bisa mendengar kucuran air di kamar mandi yang menandakan sasuke sedang membersihkan dirinya. Hinat amenutup pintu kamar sasuke pelan-pelan dan menguncinya untuk berjaga-jaga agar tidak ada yang langsung menerobos masuk ke kamar.

Sasuke keluar kamar mandi mengenakan handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya kemudian dia termangu melihat hinata duduk di pinggir kasurnya, "apa yang kau lakukan… disini?" tanya sasuke.

Wajah hinata memerah melihat tubuh bagus sasuke di depannya, "aku ingin memberikan ini untuk lukamu" kata hinata memperlihatkan salep yang dibawanya. Meskipun dia sering tidur bersama sasuke tapi ini baru kali pertama dia melihat tubuh setengah telanjang sasuke dengan jelas dan pencahayaan yang bagus.

Sasuke melemparkan handuk yang digunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambut kemudian mencengkram tangan hinata, "kau tidak seharusnya masuk kesini" kata sasuke, tatapan matanya berbeda dari biasanya, Dia tidak suka hinata datang ke kamarnya, "bagaimana kalau ada orang yang masuk dan melihatmu?"

"a-aku sudah mengunci pintunya" kata hinata terlihat agak ketakutan dengan sasuke. "sasuke lepaskan aku" katanya mulai kesakitan.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari tangan hinata, "taruh salepnya di meja. Kau harus kembali ke kamarmu" kata sasuke.

Toktoktok, tiba-tiba pintu kamar sasuke diketuk oleh seseorang, "sasuke! kita akan berpesta sampai pagi. Kau ikut?" itu suara shikamaru.

Sasuke menatap hinata, "tidak. Aku akan istirahat malam ini" jawab sasuke. Suara shikamaru dan pelajar laki-laki lainnya menghilang dari lorong kamar. "diamlah disini sampai mereka kolaps karena berpesta" kata sasuke.

"ya…" jawab hinata pelan. Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan memakai bajunya, hinata bisa melihat luka dibagian punggung sasuke yang lebih besar dari yang dia duga. "mau kupakaikan salepnya?" tanya hinata.

Sasuke menoleh kearah hinata, "boleh" jawabnya malu-malu. Luka hari ini memang lebih sakit dari sebelumnya, gadis itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya membuat jantung sasuke berdegup kencang.

Hinata mengoleskan salep itu pelan-pelan kebagian luka sasuke. "kau selalu mendapatkan luka seperti ini ketika latihan?" tanya hinata sambil mengoleskan salep itu dengan terampil.

"hn, bisa lebih buruk ketika pertandingan yang sebenarya" jawab sasuke, "terimakasih untuk salepnya" katanya lagi.

Hinata selesai mengoleskan salep ke luka sasuke, "luka itu akan sembuh dalam beberapa menit. Simpan ini untuk jaga-jaga" kata hinata memberikan kotak salep itu kepada sasuke, "kau… memiliki banyak luka ditubuhmu. Bagianmana yang menjadi luka pertama?" tanya hinata duduk disamping sasuke.

Sasuke menunjuk luka di bagian perutnya, "ini saat pertandinganku yang pertama" kata sasuke.

Hinata memajukan tubuhnya untuk melihat lebih dekat luka itu, "sepertinya cukup dalam. Sakit?" tanya hinata. tangannya yang mungil mencoba meraba luka diperut sasuke.

"a-ah h-hinata… jangan melihatnya seperti itu" kata sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi terbata, "luka itu sudah tidak apa-apa" katanya. Dari luka-luka itu, obrolan mereka pun mengarah kearah lain. Sesekali sasuke terlihat tersenyum ketika hinata sedang bercerita begitu juga sebaliknya.

Sasuke terus bercerita sambil membaringkan tubuhnya tengkurap sampai giliran hinata yang bercerita matanya sudah terlelap. Hinata memandangi wajah sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas itu, dengan jari-jari lentiknya dia menyentuh pelipis sasuke "bagaimana seorang sepertimu sudah memiliki kekasih. Sepertinya aku mulai benar-benar jatuh hati kepadamu" gumam hinata. hinata melihat kearah ponsel sasuke yang ditaruh di meja kecil samping tempat tidur, hinata menyalakannya tapi ternyata terkunci dengan password tapi hinata bisa melihat foto perempuan yang sedang tersenyum manis menjadi wallpaper ponsel sasuke, "aah… benar-benar merusak mood" gumam hinata yang kemudian menarik selimutnya sampai ke dada.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi dan sasuke mencoba membangunkan hinata yang tertidur disampingnya. Cup, ciuman lembut itu mendarat di bahu hinata, "hinata kau harus kembali ke kamarmu sekarang" bisik sasuke.

Suara berat sasuke membangunkan hinata dari tidurnya, "hn? Aku harus kembali…" hinata mengambil jaketnya yang terjatuh kelantai.

"aku akan mengantarmu" kata sasuke menggandeng tangan hinata menuju ke kamarnya. Sasuke hendak kembali ke kamarnya setelah mengantarkan hinata tapi ternyata seseorang membuka pintu kamar lain dan hinata menariknya masuk.

"siapa itu?" tanya hinata setelah mereka berada di dalam.

"tidak tahu" jawab sasuke.

Hinata segera mengunci pintu dan menjauh dari pintu, "tinggallah setengah jam lagi disini, kau biasa keluar dari kamarku jam 4.15. sepertinya itu waktu yang aman" kata hinata membuka bajunya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian tidur.

Hinata berbaring di kasur kemudian sasuke menyusulnya, laki-laki itu menciumi lehernya dan meraba dadanya dari dalam, "kenapa kau tidak melakukannya sejak tadi…" kata hinata yang bisa merasakan nafsu dari sasuke terhadap tubuhnya, "aahn" hinata membalikkan tubuhnya agar sasuke bisa 'menusuknya' dari belakang. Kemudian dari situlah malam itu juga menjadi malam mereka seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Tepat setengah jam berlalu, sasuke kembali memakai bajunya dan hendak keluar dari kamar hinata tapi gadis itu menarik tangannya dan mencium bibir sasuke dengan dalam. Hinata melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum kepada sasuke, "hati-hati" katanya sambil menutupi tubuhnya yang tanpa busana itu.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya, itu kali pertama hinata mencium bibirnya dan sampai sekarang bibir hinata masih terasa dibibir sasuke. Dia masuk kedalam kamar dan kembali tidur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 hari berlalu, hinata sibuk dengan membantu temari dan anggota rugby sibuk dengan latihan mereka yang semakin hari semakin keras saja. Akhir-akhir ini pun intensitas bertemu dengan sasuke juga menurun, sasuke harus beristirahat penuh untuk menghadapi pertandingan demi pertandingan begitu juga hinata yang kedapatan dikerjai oleh temari untuk membuat animasi yang rumit.

Temari melihat kearah hinata dengan tatapan curiga, "kemana kau saat jam malam kemarin?" tanya temari ditengah-tengah hinata berusaha menyelesaikan proyeknya.

"tidak kemana-mana" jawab hinata memasang wajah datar.

Temari menyilangkan kakinya, "bohong. Jelas-jelas aku melihatmu bersama sasuke kemarin malam sedang berciuman di depan kamarmu. Kau habis dari kamar sasuke dan dia mengantarmu kembali ke kamarmu?" kata temari sambil tersenyum licik, "posisi kita 1:1. Jangan bertahukan kepada siapa-siapa mengenai aku dan shikamaru" kata temari mencoba membuat kesepakatan dengan temari.

Hinata menatap temari, "aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa. Tapi aku berharap kau akan menjaga mulutmu itu" kata hinata.

"tentu" jawab temari sambil tersenyum. Kemudian temari mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah hinata, "lalu sejauh mana hubungan kalian?" tanya temari penasaran.

Hinata kembali tenggelam kedalam pekerjaannya, "kami tidak memiliki hubungan seperti itu" jawab hinata sambil mengarahkan kursor computer.

"lalu… seperti apa?" tanya temari bingung.

"haah" hinata menghela nafasnya, "pokoknya tidak seperti hubunganmu dengan shikamaru" kata hinata.

Temari kembali menyilangkan kakinya, "tapi kau sepertinya sangat menyukai sasuke" kata temari membuat hinata kehilangan fokus dan gambarnya jadi berantakan.

"benarkah? Apa terlihat sekali?" tanya hinata berusaha tenang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, "tapi sasuke tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama. Dia lebih menganggap seperti _friend with benefit_?" kata hinata.

"begitukah?"

"lagipula, sasuke memiliki kekasih" kata hinata.

"heeeeeeeeehhh?!" temari kaget mendengarnya, "hinata kau gila? Laki-laki itu sudah memiliki…. Tapi kau… ah aku akan gila."

"makanya aku bilang hubunganku tidak seperti dirimu dan shikamaru" kata hinata. Hinata mengatakan semuanya kepada temari, dari semua teman-temannya temari bisa dia percaya lebih dari yang lain.

Hinata menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih awal dari yang lain kemudian dia melihat tim rugby sedang berkumpul. Sepertinya mereka mendatangkan tim medis kedalam tim mereka untuk mengobati disaat-saat yang penting. Hinata tersenyum akhirnya tim rugby memutuskan untuk mengikutsertakan tim medis untuk mengobati luka-luka mereka. Tapi kemudian hinata melihat sosok yang tidak asing diantara tim medis itu, "bukankah dia…" gadis yang ada di ponsel sasuke.

"hinata apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya ino begitu melihatnya di lorong asrama, "oh… 1 minggu menjelang pertandingan dan mereka memanggil anak kesehatan untuk pengobatan? Hebat." kata ino.

"hn, apa mereka akan tinggal diasrama dengan kita juga? banyak kamar kosong disini" kata hinata, "apa aku harus masak banyak? Hari ini giliran aku yang memasak" tambah hinata.

Ino melihat heran kearah hinata, "kau kenapa? Terjadi sesuatu? Seperti bukan kau yang sebenarnya" kata ino, "istirahatlah. Aku rasa temari terlalu meminta banyak hal padamu" katanya lagi.

"tidak. Aku baik-baik saja" kata hinata sambil memegang lehernya. Hinata berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk melihat stock bahan makanan. "tenten nee, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya hinat aketika melihat tenten kereporan membawa tempat pendingin.

"aku akan membawanya untuk tim rugby tapi berat sekali" kata tenten yang hampir kehabisan nafas karena membawanya tadi.

Hinata menarik tempat pendingin itu, "aku bantu" katanya berdua dengan tenten membawa tempat pendingin ke lapangan rugby, "kenapa mereka butuh ini?" tanya hinata.

"beberapa dari mereka luka memar jadi butuh kompresan" kata tenten. Kalau dipikir-pikir tenten sudah jadi manager tim sejak tahun pertamanya di sekolah, "latihannya semakin lama semakin berat" kata tenten lagi.

"tentu, sampai merobek punggung pemain" gumam hinata pelan.

"eh? Ada yang terluka lagi?" tanya tenten, "kebanyakan dari mereka memar, tidak ada latihan yang sampai melukai tubuh" tambahnya.

Hinata bingung dengan perkataan tenten, "tapi sasuke melukai punggungnya waktu itu" kata hinata, "aku melihatnya saat berpapasan" katanya memberikan alasan.

"ah sasuke? katanya dia terjatuh dari pohon" jawab tenten "bodoh sekali kan? Katanya dia mengambil buku yang jatuh dari lantai 2. Pakaiannya sampai sobek karena terkena ranting-ranting" tambahnya lagi.

Hinata berpikir mengenai kejadian yang diceritakan oleh tenten barusan. "oh… kalian membawanya berdua? Kenapa tidak panggil kami saja" choiji dan kiba anggota rugby berlari kearah hinata dan tenten ketika melihat kedua gadis itu berjalan ke lapangan sambil membawa tempat pendingin yang hampir sama beratnya dengan tubuh mereka.

"hinata kau datang membantu?" kata neji tersenyum melihat hinata, "kalau begitu bisakah kau dan tenten membantu kami? Ada beebrapa orang lagi yang harus di kompres karena memar" kata neji.

"baiklah" jawab hinata menerima tawaran neji, "tapi neji nii… kenapa kalian berlatih sampai memar padahal pertandingan sebentar lagi… bukankah lebih baik untuk beristirahat yang cukup?" tanya hinata mengambil esbatu dan meletakkannya di handuk untuk pengompresan.

Neji menatap kosong kearah hinata mencoba memilih kalimat untuk menjawab pertanyaan hinata, "tapi kami belum cukup kuat untuk bertanding jadi kami berlatih terus menerus" kata neji.

Hinata berjalan kearah anggota yang membutuhkan bantuan, "tapi sampai memar.. bukankah akan merugikan juga? Apa tidak lebih baik memilih metode lain dalam berlatih?" kata hinata berhenti disalah satu pemain yang duduk di pinggir lapangan menunggu untuk di kompres.

"kau terlalu banyak berfikir" kata neji mengusap kepala hinata kemudian pergi melihat kondisi yang lain.

"hah dia selalu seperti itu" kata hinata sambil menghentakkan kakinya di tanah. Dia berjongkok dan mengompres kaki memar di depannya itu, "lihat. Sampai seperti ini, yaampun dasar laki-laki selalu saja melukai dirinya sendiri" gerutu hinata sambil mengompreskan kaki memar didepannya itu, "kalau begini bagaimana kalau mereka punya kekasih. Kekasih mereka pasti akan khawatir, belum lagi luka dari pertandingan yang meninggalkan bekas dalam…" suara hinata memelan karena teringat luka sasuke di punggung dan bekas luka lainnya di tubuh kekar laki-laki itu, "ah apapun itu tetap saja bikin khawatir. Ya kan…" hinata mencoba melihat kearah pemain didepannya dan meminta pendapat tapi itu menjadi canggung ketika dihadapannya adalah sasuke.

"apa yang kau gerutukan?" kata sasuke bertumpu kepada kedua tangannya di belakang.

Hinata menyibakkan rambutnya karena merasa canggung dalam suasanya seperti ini. "sasuke bagaimana jika aku yang kompres?" salah satu anak dari tempat kesehatan itu datang kearah mereka, dia adalah perempuan yang berada di ponsel sasuke, "biar aku yang mengompresnya" katanya dengan suara lembut.

Hinata menatap gadis itu marah, "kau ingin mengompresnya? Kompres ini dengan benar!" katanya tiba-tiba kesal dan menekan memar di kaki sasuke. Semua anak lain di lapangan mendengar itu dan melihat kearah hinata, hinata pun langsung pergi meninggalkan lapangan, "aku akan ke dapur memeriksa stok makanan" gerutu hinata yang berjalan menjauh.

00000000000

Semua orang telah berkumpul untuk menyantap makan malam di ruang makan, "selamat makan semua" kata gadis dari tempat kesehatan itu. Malam ini gadis itu menginap disini bersama kedua temannya, di asrama ada kamar kosong di lantai bawah yang diperuntukan para tamu jadi mereka akan menginap disana. Nampaknya semua anggota tim menyambut baik ketiga orang itu terlihat dari mereka yang sejk tadi berebut tempat untuk makan disamping gadis itu.

"dasar laki-laki" gerutu ino yang duduk bersama tenten, hinata dan temari, "kenapa mereka selalu seperti itu ketika melihat perempuan cantik" tambahnya lagi.

"ino kau cemburu karena sai berada satu meja dengan perempuan itu?" goda temari.

"shikamaru pun begitu" potong hinata membela ino. Temari kesal dengan godaan dari hinata kemudian mereka melanjutkan makan.

Sreeek,, kursi sebelah hinata digeser dan seseorang duduk disana. "boleh aku duduk disini kan?" kata sasuke menaruh nampan makanannya di meja, "disana terlalu berisik" tambahnya.

Temari melihat kearah hinata yang seolah cuek tidak peduli dengan sasuke yang duduk disampingnya. "hinata…" panggil temari pelan.

"makan terakhir akan kebagian cuci piring!" teriak hinata tiba-tiba dan seketika anak laki-laki yang ribut di meja sebelahnya langsung diam dan cepat-cepat melahap makanan mereka karena tidak pernah ada yang mau kebagian mencuci piring.

Sasuke tersenyum disamping hinata, "tidakkah itu keterlaluan. Dengan begitu mereka akan makan terburu-buru" kata sasuke pelan. Sasuke melirik kearah hinata yang tidak menanggapinya dan sejak tadi selalu berusaha menghindar darinya.

"ya, sekarang istirahat sampai pertandingan pertama dimulai. Kalian tidak diperbolehkan untuk berlatih" kata neji yang mengumumkan setelah makan malam selesai.

"sasuke ingin jalan-jalan sebentar?" tanya gadis itu ketika sasuke selesai menyantap makan malamnya.

"maaf tapi aku akan istirahat dikamar" kata sasuke kemudian berjalan keluar ruang makan. Disisi lain, hinata harus menyelesaikan mencuci piring bekas makan malam hari itu.

Semua orang sudah bersiap kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing kemudian hinata melihat jaket sasuke yang tertinggla di ruang makan, "seperti ini saja sampai tertinggal" gumam hinata. "aku akan membereskan semuanya kemudian mengantarnya ke kamar" kata hinata. Hinata dengan rajin merapikan priirng-piring yang baru selesai dia cuci. Piring makan malam dan perlatan memasak mala mini jauh lebih banyak dari sebelumnya dan membuat hinata lelah. Hinata berniat untuk beristirahat sebentar sebelum memberikan jaket itu kepada sasuke tapi yang terjadi malah dia tertidur sampai pagi.

Esok paginya, semua anggota tim pergi keluar untuk berjalan-jalan dan menyegarkan pikiran mereka. Sementara itu hinata baru bangun ketika matahari hampir tepat berada ditengah, "jam berapa ini…" lenguhnya meraih jam di mejanya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah kemarin jadi dia tertidur lebih awal bahkan smapai sekarangpun kepalanya masih sakit, "apa masih ada makanan tersisa" kata hinata mengambil jaket yang ada di sampingnya.

"mmhhnn mmmhhnn" gadis itu dan sasuke sedang berciuman ketika hinata masuk ke ruang makan, "oh… maaf" kata gadis itu ketika melihat hinata masuk kedalam ruang makan.

Hinata bisa melihat gadis itu buru-buru melepaskan ciumannya dari sasuke ketika melihatnya masuk sementara sasuke berdiri memunggungi pintu ruang makan. "orang-orang kemana?" tanya hinata berusaha tidak terusik dengan hal yang dia lihat tadi.

"itu… mereka pergi berjalan-jalan keluar karena latihan hari ini diliburkan" jawab perempuan itu, "aku tidak tahu kalau kau masih ada diasrama. Aku fikir kau ikut pergi dengan yang lainnya" kata gadis itu lagi.

Hinata membuka kulkas tapi sudah tidak ada makanan yang tersisa, "aku akan keluar sekarang. Tidak ada makanan yang tersisa" kata hinata sambil menutup pintu kulkas.

Kemudian sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah hinata dan mengambil sesuatu dibelakangnya, "neji menyuruhku mengambl beberapa untukmu. Jadi kau tidak usah keluar mencari makanan" kata sasuke menatap lurus kearah hinata.

Hinata mengambil piring berisi makanan itu, "ah… terimakasih" kata hinata berjalan menjauh dari sasuke dan duduk disalah satu meja makan. Hinata duduk disalah satu meja makan untuk menyantap sarapan paginya. Sementara sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan gadis itu tidak lama kemudian pergi katanya ingin menyusul teman-teman yang lainnya.

Hinata pergi ke studio gambarnya setelah selesai makan dan membuka-buka buku sketsanya. Hinata menopang dagunya ketika halaman yang dibuka berisi sketsanya ketika sasuke sedang berlatih rugby dan halaman berkutnya adalah wajah sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya, hinata menggambarnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. "terimakasih telah menggambarku dengan tampan" sauske datang dari belakang hinata.

"sasuke… kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya hinata kaget, "bukankah kau seharusnya ada di kamar?" tanyanya lagi karena gugup.

"aku ingin mengambil jaketku" kata sasuke, "kau mengenakannya sejak tadi" katanya lagi.

"eh? Ini jaket neji nii. Aku memakainya sejak kemarin" kata hinata membela diri. Tangannya ditarik oleh sauske menuju kaca besar yang ada di dalam studio, sasuke menghadapkan hinata kebelakang dan jaket itu bertuliskan Sasuke bukan Nejji. "ah benar, aku akan memberikannya…" hinata membuka resleting jaket itu kemudian dia berhenti di tengah jalan dan menatap sasuke.

"apa?"

"aku … lupa memakai baju" kata hinata.

Wajah sasuke memerah seketika kemudian langsung mencium bibir hinata dan mengulumnya. Tangannya menarik resleting jaket di tubuh hinata kemudian meremas dada hinata yang langsung terlihat ketika jaket dibuka, "kau ingin menggodaku?" tanya sasuke, "bagaimana bisa kau tidak memakai apa-apa di balik jaketku?"

"e-eto…" hinata berusaha mendorong tubuh sasuke yang sedang menciumi lehernya, "sasuke kita tidak seharusnya melakukan ini… ahn" sasuke menyelipkan tangannya kebalik celana hinata dan menekan bagian sensitifnya.

Mulut sasuke trus mengulum leher dan dada hinata, "kenapa? Bukankah disini atau dikamar sama saja?" goda sasuke melepaskan jaket dari tubuh hinata kemudian di cumbunya dada hinata setelah itu diputarnya tubuh hinata menghadap belakang.

"aagh!" teriak hinata ketika sasuke memasukkan batangnya kedalam tubuh dan bergerak menabrak tubuh hinata dengan keras, "ahn aah aaah" lenguh hinata. sasuke melakukannya selama beberapa saat sebelum mereka mencapai klimaks bersama. Tak lama setelah itu sasuke dan hinata kembali melanjutkannya di dalam kamar hinata karena hari sudah semakin sore dan kemungkinan anak-anak lainnya akan pulang kembali ke asrama.

Tidak terasa hari sudah sore, anak-anak yang sejak pagi pergi pun kembali ke asrama mereka untuk menyantap makan malam. "sasuke… ada yang lihat sasuke?" tanya shikamaru, "kemana dia sejak pagi tidak terlihat" gumamnya lagi. Temari pun mencari-cari kemana hinata. Malam itu hanya sasuke dan hinata yang tidak muncul di ruang makan tapi tidak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali temari.

"nnggh" hinata muncul dari balik selimut. Jam seudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam pantas saja terasa sepi, hinata berpikir sudah berapa lama dia dan sasuke berada di kamar ini, "ah… dia tertidur" gumam hinata ketika melihat sasuke tertidur pulas disampingnya.

Hinata berjalan ke balkon dan melihat banyak bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di mala mini meskipun bulan sendiri tidak terlihat, "cantik sekali…" gumam hinata menyibakkan rambutnya kebelakang.

Sasuke berjalan menyusul hinata ke balkon, "kau terbangun?" dia menyampirkan jaket untuk menutupi tubuh hinata, "apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"hanya melihat bintang sebelum kembali tidur" jawab hinata, "sepertinya kita melewatkan makan malam" tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

"aku tidak peduli" kata sasuke menatap wajah hinata yang tengah menghadap bintang-bintang, malam itu hinata terlihat lebih cantik dari malam-malam sebelumnya ketika sasuke terus menatap hinata yang sedang tertidur.

"hari ini yang terakhir?" kata hianta tiba-tiba. Mereka jadi mengobrol di balkon sambil melihat bintang.

"apa itu?"

Hinata menatap sauske yang berdiri disampingnya, "permainan kita… sasuke kau sudah bertemu lagi dengan kekasihmu. Jadi, aku rasa hubungan kita selesai dan ini yang terakhir" kata hinata.

"permain apa?" kata sasuke bingung, "aku tidak pernah bermain-main denganmu" katanya membuat hinata terkejut.

"eh?"

"sejak awal aku memang tertarik padamu" kata sasuke lagi, "jadi jangan berfikir kalau aku hanya bermain-main denganmu. Aku tidak akan tidur dengan wanita yang tidak aku sukai" tambahnya.

"tapi perempuan itu…"

Sasuke menatap lurus kearah mata hinata, "sakura? Hubungan kami sudah berakhir lama. Sejak sebelum aku bertemu dengan hinata. Tidak ada alasanku untuk bertemu lagi dengannya" jelas sasuke, "jadi hinata… jangan berfikir macam-macam" kata sasuke kemudian mencium bibir hinata. Malam itulah semuanya jadi jelas, sasuke menjelaskan semuanya kepada hinata dan membuat gadis itu tersenyum kembali kemudian malam itu jugalah yang menjadi awal dari hubungan mereka yang serius.

-END-


End file.
